The present disclosure relates to a sheet conveying apparatus for conveying a sheet and an image forming apparatus provided with the same.
Conventionally, a sheet feeder to be mounted in an image forming apparatus is known as a sheet conveying apparatus for conveying a sheet. In such a sheet feeder, sheets are stacked on a sheet placing portion, and the uppermost sheet is conveyed to an image forming unit of the image forming apparatus. Such a sheet feeder includes a feed roller.
The feed roller can come into contact with the stacked sheets and conveys the sheets to a downstream side in a sheet conveying direction. A rotational drive force is input to the feed roller from a driving unit, whereby the feed roller is driven and rotated to convey a sheet. Conventionally, there is known a technology for removing the feed roller from the sheet feeder after drive transmission between the driving unit and the feed roller is manually cut off for the exchange of such a feed roller.
The present disclosure aims to make a sheet feeding member, to which a drive force is input from an apparatus main body of a sheet conveying apparatus, easily exchangeable.